The Organization
by Kipor
Summary: What will happen when a new "Wesker" brings up a new enemy agaisnt the BSAA: the Angra Mainyu. And, with this Angra Mainyu being strong as a Tyrant, yet... being a man? Contains ChrisXJill, LeonXAda, BillyXRebecca, JoshXSheva, ClaireXOC
1. Angra Mainyu

Author Note: Ok, this is the first time I write for this site, even though it isn't my first story. I'm from Brazil and even though I have some sense of English, he may be confuse or something for you guys, sorry. Thought it was better to make this history in English since there's more member than speak this language, what will make this story more seen.

Ada Wong, Alex Wesker, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine and all Resident Evil series characters are not mine, but CAPCOM's property. Kain is mine, though.

Prologue

Two years had passed since the incident in Kijuju. Jill Valentine, a former STARS officer who had been missing after the incident in Spencer Estate, and considered dead, had appeared along with Chris, Sheva and Josh. Wesker, the international bio-terrorist which caused hell to Chris and Jill's lives for more than ten years, was finally dead. Jill had received a warm welcome home by her friends, even after being barely more than a pet at Wesker's hands. Still, she had to undergo many exams to check if every single thing was fine with her body, in special, the T-virus. But, in the end, all ended up right, and in some time, she was again Chris Redfield partner. Sheva and Josh remained in the West African branch of BSAA, still fighting the biohazards in that area, but keeping contact with they, especially Chris. With those four agents, and some others prestige member of the BSAA around the world, bio-terrorism was slowly coming to his extinction.

… Or was he?

Part One

In what looked like some kind of underground lab, a man with blonde hair could be seen. He had a scientist outfit, with the exception of the use of a orange sunglasses, which made it impossible to see his eyes. That man, was dangerously close to the appearance of another person: Albert Wesker. But, that was not his name. No, no. His appearance may be like his, his intellect may be at the same level, but he was not Albert. He was Alex. Alex Wesker, the same man than years ago betrayed the very founder of Umbrella, Ozwell E. Spencer. The very same man, than discovered the secret of immortality.

It did not take long until another person came into the lab. A woman with asian traces, and short black hair, also dressed into a scientist outfit. A woman, know as Ada Wong. Although he heard she coming near, Wesker didn't bother even looking at her, instead, walking towards what looked like a test capsule with liquid inside it, and what more, with a man inside. The man inside it was naked, having short brown hair and a muscular body, something usually only heavily trained men would have. Ada soon approached Wesker, staying behind him, while looking at the man:

"So… I guess the Angra Mainyu is ready, is it not?" She asked

"Yes… his growths are simply amazing. He has the strength, resistance and vitality of one of the former 'Tyrants' of Umbrella. Yet, there is one great thing that can backfire against us…" He said

"What is it?"

"His mind. The Angra Mainyu was created by giving… updates, to a former normal male human. Those updates made him quite strong, however, something with his mind is far stronger than this. He isn't the most brilliant life form, far from it, in fact. But his mind is strong. Outside 'suggestions' have little to no effect on him."

"You mean, you can't really control it, huh?"

"Correct. At least, not with some kind of mind control device. I managed to clear his head of some memories of his past, however, and implant new ones according to our Organization interests. But that is as far as it goes. He can't be really controlled, and his personality is still the same from when he was really human."

"Why don't you just get rid of him and start again, with a new one?"

"It isn't that easy. People suitable to become a Angra Mainyu are very rare, and thus, difficult to find. We got lucky to have found this one. Even thought he have some errors, he must be used. And, he must be release."

"You're going to release it? But didn't you just say that you can't control him?"

"True. I, in fact, can't have a direct control over him. But, I can give him some 'ideas' of what to do."

"… Manipulation."

"Indeed. I can't force him to do something, but I can make him want to do something. I said I implanted some new memories in his mind, correct? Well, those memories are in fact some memories of some… nuisances of our organization, which must be taken care of."

"You mean, Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine."

"Yes. But, not only they. There are some other people which may prove to be a delay in our plans. Our friend Angra Mainyu here will take care of they for us."

"And after he's done with they?"

"After it, I may as well put him again to sleep, my dear Ada. At least, until I can uncover a way to control his actions according to my will. Now, dear Ada, I think you will want to step away. It's time… for him to come forth."

As Ada heard that, she did as she was told and stepped away from there, while Wesker pressed one button near the test capsule. As he did this, a sound echoed in the lab, as the liquid inside the capsule slowly began to disappear, and the man opened his blue eyes. Wesker as well stepped away from the capsule as it front began to open, but without waiting for it to completely open, the man jumped from the capsule, landing in front of Wesker and Ada. He looked at one and at another with a suspicious glare, like if he was trying to remember if he knew they, but Wesker only smirked at this, and soon, he began the talking:

"It makes time since we last meet with you conscious… Kain." Wesker tone was different now. While talking to Ada, he kept a serious, strict tone. Yet, now he was talking to the Angra Mainyu, his tone, even though still serious, was more friendly.

"Kain…" the man spoke slowly, while looking at his hand, only to look again at Wesker soon after "That is my name. Do I know you?"

"Your memories still didn't come huh? Well, I guess this is expected, since it has been quite a lot of time since you were unconscious."

"Unconscious? What happened to me?"

"You, Kain, was attacked by a group of trained and professional military soldiers. The attack was made because it was discovered than you had a rare thing in your body, than makes you able to control virus, which are used by many bio-terrorists around the world. If they found you, they would use you as a source to make their weapons, and that would put the government in a very bad situation."

"They… they set me up? What the hell are you talking about? And who are you? Or this woman?" With that, Kain pointed at Wesker and Ada, with anger in his eyes. Ada took one step back in precaution, but Wesker just smirked.

"I am your friend Kain, and so is her. I was one of your friends before the attack towards your person. My name, is Alex Wesker."

"Wesker…" Kain repeated the name, vaguely remembering someone called Wesker talking to him in the past "Yeah… I remember you."

Wesker smirked again upon hearing this "Good, looks like your memory is coming back. This one with me is Ada Wong, a friend, by all means. But, coming back to what is important. After all that happened, I found you, near death. But, you see, I have some affiliations with a organization, and that organization is a pharmaceutical industry. So, it was simple for me to know what to do. I tried nursing you back with many medicines, but none made anything to improve your condition. That is, until we found the right one."

"Right one? What is it?"

"It… is a virus. But don't worry, it isn't as dangerous as it sounds. We were testing that virus, since we believed he may have some medicinal uses. We aren't some crazy and disgusting fools like the ones from the pharmaceutical industry called Umbrella. We _care_ for people. Anyway, that virus managed to recover your body to its original condition… or almost it."

"Almost? Quit the suspense, tell me what happened once and for all!"

"As you wish. The virus not only cured you Kain. It also gave you some abilities beyond the ones of average humans."

"Abilities? What are you talking about?"

"Strength, speed, resistance, vitality… your body is far stronger than the one of any other man or woman living in the world. It is… perfect."

"Oh right. And why would I believe you?"

"Because of this." Why that, without waiting for a reaction, Wesker quickly pulled from his scientist clothes a small revolver, which he fired without thinking twice against Kain chest. Kain was surprise, he didn't even had time to dodge, not that he ever needed. The bullet hit his chest, but that was all that happened. It didn't penetrate. It didn't hurt. It was just like if a fly had hit his chest while on flight.

"What the… you just shot me, you bastard!"

"Only to prove to you than I was telling the truth. You're not like a ordinary man anymore Kain. Besides, it may help make you remember your past."

In that moment, a flash passed though Kain's head. He could hear voices shouting things about orders, sounds of gunfire, he could see blood, and he could see faces and weapons. His hands moved to his head with this, and soon, he talked again:

"Wesker… I remember. The attack… you was right…"

"So, it is coming back, I see."

"Who… who were the ones who participate in that attack?"

"You want revenge?"

"… What if I say 'yes'?"

"Then, I'll say I'm going to assist you in this."

"You will?"

"Of course, can't leave a friend alone. Besides, I figured you would want vengeance against they after you woke up, so I made some investigation on this. All of they are of the government agency called BSAA, except one government agent. You'll find something about they in here." With this, Wesker takes out from one of the pockets from his outfit a file, which he handles to Kain.

Kain started looking into the file. He had several pictures of some people who appeared to be officers, which Kain gave a look, right after seeing they in his past. He then passed to the second part of the file, which contained another small picture of the officers from before, along with a small piece of information:

BSAA Operative, Chris Redfield

Experienced soldier, former member of the Air Force, the STARS, and the Private Regional Biohazard Containment Unit. One of the eleven founders of the BSAA. Often hangs along with officer Jill Valentine. Is a expert in knife combat and the use of firearms.

BSAA Operative, Jill Valentine

Experienced soldier, believed to be dead until some years ago. Expert in bombs disposal. Very close to officer Chris Redfield. One of the eleven founders of the BSAA. Hangs with Chris Redfield a lot.

BSAA Operative, Rebecca Chambers.

Former member of the STARS unit from Raccoon City, most precisely, the Bravo Team. Only member of the team still alive. Known as a great medic. Know to have a friendship with Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine and Barry Burton.

BSAA Operative, Barry Burton

Experienced officer, served into the Alpha Team of the former STARS from Raccoon City. Carries along with him a powerful magnum. Have a friendship with Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine and Rebecca Chambers.

BSAA Operative, Carlos Oliveira

Officer from the South American branch of the BSAA. Known for having submachine guns as his weapons of choice. Is native from Brazil. Have a friendship with officer Jill Valentine.

BSAA Operative, Sheva Alomar

Officer from the West African branch of the BSAA. Was Chris Redfield partner during an incident in Kijuju. Very versatile officer, than can prove to be a problem if fought for too long. Have a friendship with Chris Redfield, and a close relationship with Josh Stone.

BSAA Operative, Josh Stone

Officer from the West African branch of the BSAA, was Sheva Alomar tutor in the past. Has great leading abilities, and is a soldier with little-to-no fear on the battlefield. Has a close relationship with officer Sheva Alomar.

Government agent, Leon S. Kennedy

Former R.P.D officer, works for the government now. In the past, rescued the president daughter, Ashley Graham from a village in Spain. Has high connections with the head of the government, and helps the BSAA sometimes.

"So… those are the guys… and girls." Said Kain as he looked at the pictures once more.

"Yes. They are those which made the attack towards you Kain. Now that you know who they are, do you still wish to have your revenge?"

"Of course. I won't stop until I rain vengeance like hell in those sons-of-an-bitch!"

"I thought you would say that. Come with me Kain. I'll get you some clothes, and give you some details about the ones closer."

"Ok. Wait, what? I'm naked? HOLY HELL!"

Part Two

Three days after Kain liberation, on the BSAA headquarters in New York, it was late night. Chris was leaning his back on his chair, a lot of paperwork done on the center of his desk and _a lot_ more to be done on the sides of it. Jill, on the other hand, was just finishing putting it all together, paperwork already done. Chris always had some kind of admiration for the woman: she was cute, she was beautiful, yet, she still was hard and focused on her work. Even so, she still had grace around her, something than made him feel attracted to her, more and more. He found himself staring at her now blonde hair while she was gathering things: he didn't really like blonde, the brunette type was pretty more attractive and suitable for her in his thoughts, still, even with that blonde her, she was indeed beautiful. Unfortunately for him, she saw him looking right at her:

"What's the problem Chris? Not going to finish you 'homework'?" she said, white pointing with the index finger toward the paperwork he still had to do.

He sighed "I'm thinking about really letting this as a homework. This thing just never ends! I've been here all the time, doing this, and yet only a thirth of it is done!"

She chuckled "Maybe if you would focus more on your work instead of staring at me, you would get it done sooner."

He looked at her, with a surprise expression on his face "You noticed?"

"Hard not to."

"Oh man…" he took one of his hands right up his face "You must think I'm a pervert now."

"I always knew you had that side in you, Redfield." She said this and smiled, to say right after in a low voice "Not that I don't like the attention."

"Say what?" Chris lifted one eyebrow at this.

"Nothing."

"I see… so… Jill, um…" he passed a hand at his hair, trying to calm down and come up with the words "I've been meaning to ask you this ever since Kijuju, and I know it already makes two years but, do you…"

Before Chris could end speaking, the door of the office slammed open, with the body of a unconscious BSAA guard flying though it. Chris and Jill quickly reached for their guns on instinct and pointed they towards the door:

"The hell?" he said

"Who's there?" she asked

"Well well…" they heard a voice from where was the door "Chris Redfield… Jill Valentine… I may as well begin my revenge by you two."

The voice who said that finally showed up, bringing Kain into view. He now wore a white T-shirt and long pants, and his eyes, where gazed upon Chris and Jill:

"You two will be very sorry be what you did to me." As Kain said that, he entered a fighting stance. A fight would begin there, soon.


	2. Useless

Author Note: Ok, chapter two is here pretty quickly! Well, I don't know if it will be like this forever since I am at the moment very excited with this story, but, let's enjoy it while we can, right? Just to make it clear, this story will contain the pairings I mentioned, but some of they will take some time for the characters to show in, so don't worry about the lack of one wanted pairing by you here (I mean, if you didn't want Claire to pair up with a series character)

I don't own any Resident Evil series character, the only one than is my property for now is Kain, the angra mainyu.

Part One

"What we did to you? What the hell are you talking about? And who are you in the first place?" Chris asked, while still aiming his gun towards Kain. He would not be foolish enough to make the mistake of lowering it any time soon.

"Playing dumb heh? Well, I don't care, keep up your act. But, I record very well you and Valentine there attac- oh, now that I'm looking at her, she's pretty beautiful… damn it, it would be easier if you weren't… or if you were a man" Kain said that while pointing at Jill with his left hand and looking at the ceiling, like if he was thinking. His guard was completely open, but somehow, Chris and Jill could feel they would not want to begin a fight with this man.

"You didn't answer his question. Who are you?" Said Jill, gun aimed at Kain, while with her eyes she carefully looked at the guard, making sure he was alive. Fortunately, he was, by the looks of it at least.

"Don't remember? The name's Kain. You guys… you from BSAA and this bullshit government set me up. I think it is just fair that I want revenge on you, don't you agree?"

"Set you up… sorry pal, but you must be making a mistake here. I have never seen you before, and I don't think Jill did" Chris said in defense of himself.

"Right. So, my memories are liars. Oh, know what? I don't believe you. And now, I think it is time to stop the talking and begin with the action, don't you agree?"

With that, Kain quickly rushed towards both of they before they could get to answer him. In response to this, Chris and Jill fired at him, but even though their bullets did hit his skin, it just could not penetrate it, not making any damage at all. When they realized this, it was too late, as Kain was now right in front of Chris. Kain hit Chris in the face with a hard punch, which send Chris against his own desk, hitting her and almost breaking it with the impact. Jill looked at this, only to have right after her gun end caught by Kain right hand, which he quickly applied some of his enormous strength, smashing the gun's end and making it useless, right in front of the eyes of a astonished Jill Valentine:

"What… how can this be? First, bullets are useless against him. Now, he's strong enough to break my gun with only one hand!" She thought, while Chris was getting up from Kain's attack.

Once again up, Chris pointed his gun again at Kain, who simple kicked Chris gun out of his hands. Chris then, without many choices, tried to hit Kain with a straight punch, one which was caught by Kain left hand. Using his right hand, Kain released his grip on Jill's gun to grad Jill's arm, right after this lifting her up with one hand and throwing her against Chris. This time, both of them fell _over_ the desk, breaking it with their bodies, and ending up with Jill in top of Chris:

"… Lucky guy" Kain mumbled, as he walked towards they, ready to finish what he started, when he heard sounds outside and heard a voice, probably coming from a megaphone or something like.

"You there, freeze! This is BSAA! You are under arrest!" the voice shouted, while Kain could hear many footsteps outside.

"Shit, reinforcements… I can deal with they but… well, that would be a real pain in the ass. Oh well. I did manage to kick some butts here. Think I'm going to hang around for a while now." Kain said that, and right after looked at Chris and Jill, who where trying to get up, both hurt "But, remember this, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine. I did not – and will not – forgive you for what you have done to me in the past. I will be back. Call yourselves lucky. Bye bye, Ox and Barbie."

With that, Kain quickly ran for a window, jumping though it and falling down. Soon after, a BSAA operative stormed though the open door and looked at the room, finding Chris and Jill on the ground:

"Where is the intruder?" He asked

"He escaped using the window, after him!" Yelled a somewhat angry Chris, since not only him but Jill as well where beated.

The BSAA looked though the window, and even a team was send in the near alley, but no luck. No one found a man around there.

Part Two

"God damnit!" Yelled an angry Chris as he punched a nearby wall upon hearing that they didn't find the man. He and Jill had been gave first aid by some BSAA doctors, but where told that they should go to the hospital pretty soon, since the injuries where like the ones made by rhinos.

"Stop it Chris. Getting angry won't help anything." Said a half annoyed Jill at watching this. She, too, was angry, but she knew than acting like Chris would bring nothing more than physical pain to her. And, at the moment, that was the last thing she needed.

"I know, but I can't help it! The son of a bitch just stormed out at a BSAA office, defeated the guards, beat both of us, and just walks away like this!" Chris said while waving his arms in frustration.

"I know how it is, but I'm more focused right now in figuring out what was him talking about. I mean, he said that we did something for him, but we never meet the man in the past. Yet, he said he had memories of this, and did not shown any sight of confusion about we being the ones." She said, while trying to remember the words that the man used when talking to they.

"I know. This too is making me think. I don't think he would be the type of guy who would lie, and certainly he is not the type of guy who would lie with such a genuine face." Chris said as he sat down.

"Yeah. To tell you the truth, even though all he did, I don't really think his such a bad guy. I mean, he didn't kill anyone, and all of his attacks where aimed at non-lethal body parts." Jill said, as the paused for a moment to remember things.

"Well, whatever he is, if the bastard shows up again at my sight, I will make sure to put a bullet between his eyes." Finished Chris, while clenching his fist.

Part Three

Claire was in a bar, trying to enjoy the night. She came to New York on surprise to see Chris, since she was free for some time of duties with the Terra Save, but when she arrived at his apartment, it was empty. She guessed he was with overwork on the BSAA headquarters, but decided to let it past, since he would probably be too tired anyway, and she could just meet him in the morning. But, she still had tons of energy, and decided to explore the night, and that's how she ended up in the bar. On her side, was a friend she just meet up again: Cindy Lennox, another survivor from Raccoon City, and, as Claire now found out, another member of the Terra Save. The two where chatting and catching up, when they saw someone sit next to then. Claire gave it a look. It was a tall man – a little higher than Chris by what she could say – with a muscular body and brown hair. The man was using a T-shirt and long pants, and Claire could tell one thing: he was _very _good looking. Cindy soon saw Claire looking at him and gave him a look too, giggling short after and looking again at Claire:

"He looks pretty strong, doesn't him? Didn't know you liked that type of guys Claire."

"Oh! Well… it's not that I 'like' him. I was just looking at him. But I got to admit, though, he is good looking."

"Sure thing. And you CERTAINLY wasn't looking at him." Cindy giggled a little with this.

"Oh, shut up you!" Joked Claire while still looking at the man. Unfortunately for her, he looked back, and saw her looking at him. It took her a moment to turn her sight to another random place, what proved to be too much, as the man quickly approached both girls and sat even close to they, especially Claire.

"Hey there girls. Sorry to bother you two." He said, with a smile on his face, while looking at both of they.

"Oh, you're not bothering us, don't apologize." Said Claire quickly, a little nervous from all this. Cindy giggled again and got up, as she said.

"Well, I gotta go get something. I think I'll be back soon Claire. Wait for me here, ok?" Claire gave Cindy a "Don't-leave-me-alone-with-him" glare, but Cindy just ignored it and walked away, leaving Claire alone with the man.

"Whoa… looks like your friend want us to spend time alone… she must think I like you!" he said looking at Claire, who backed a little on the seat surprised by that.

"And… do, do you?" She asked, more nervous than ever.

"Well… I do have to admit you're one hell of a beautiful woman" the man smiled more as he said that "But… I think there's more on a woman than a pretty face. But please, don't compare me to that drunken idiots who try their luck with women. I'm far more good looking than they" As he said that, Claire laughed a little at his joke, and this eased her.

"So… why are you here?" She asked, trying to start a normal conversation with him.

"I dunno. Wanted to relax, so came here. You?" He asked back, looking at her face.

"I came to city to visit my brother, but he wasn't home. So I came here looking to have a little fun." She chuckled at this, looking direct at him again.

"I see… and what is your name, oh pretty lady?" He asked, a little jokingly

Claire giggled at hearing this "It's Claire. Yours?"

"Kain. You can call me Kain, Claire." And with this, he extended his hand for her to shake, what she soon did, with a smile on her face.


	3. Survivor

Author Note: Hey again! This time, I focused in KainXClaire, and I did put a little of ChrisXJill on it. But, the main of this chapter is in the end! Wait till you read it! And again, I'm sorry for any mistakes, English is not my forte.

Resident Evil Chacters = CAMPCOM's Property

Kain = My property.

Now, on with the chapter!

Part One

"Hey, I'm back! How's it going? Did you two get to know each other any better?" Said Cindy as she approached Kain and Claire again. The two of them where talking to each other, both smiling and having a apparent good time.

"Hell yeah! Claire is telling me some stories about her and her bike. You know, I'm kinda surprised than nobody died yet by the way than she keeps telling me things she did in the past." Kain said while looking at Claire with a smile on his face.

"How rude! I wasn't that bad with a bike you know! In fact, I was pretty good, and I _still _am! My brother, though, he's a total disaster with it." She laughed, while remembering one time Chris borrowed her bike when he was late. Some time later, she got called with a nurse warning her than her brother was in the hospital and her bike was in pieces after his crash. It was a very bad day for that bike.

"By the way, how's your brother?" Kain asked, remembering now than they didn't talk even one bit about their families. "Good thing though. It will be a problem to talk about my family since I don't remember a thing about it." he thought.

"Well… he's a big man, you know. He trained really hard some years ago, so he's like an ox now. One day I'll introduce him to you, you two will get along well." She smiled. She could already see it. Kain was a funny guy, and like Chris, he wasn't the smartest person around. Oh yeah, it would be very funny to watch one talking with each other.

"… I feel than your mind have evil plans for us when we meet. You're scary Claire. Scaaaary." Kain said while looking at Claire face with a lifted eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm not scary!" Claire said in defense.

"Kain, you're right. You need to see her when she's pissed off about something. I don't think I saw many things as scary as that in my life." Cindy said, while laughing in a low tone.

"You traitor! You're on who's side again?" Said Claire, turning around to face Cindy.

"On the side of the truth my dear Claire, which conveniently is the same side of the handsome and nice guy. Namely, me." Said Kain while pointing to himself. Claire and Cindy could not help but laugh at this statement "Wait, why are you two laughing?"

"Yeah, go on with this mister 'oh, I'm so beautiful _and _cool'. Just make me a promise ok? Try not to do this near me. I'm too young to die from laughing hard!" Said Claire while trying to stop laughing. And failing at this.

"You don't know anything Claire. Women are all over me. I make they go crazy!" Kain said while looking up and smiling in triumph.

"Yeah, I'm soooooo in love with you now Kain. I probably can't wait any longer. Oh, please, marry me, make of me your wife, my irresistible macho-man!" Claire said while bursting in another laugh along with Cindy. This time, Kain also laughed with they, but soon got up from his chair.

"Well… I had a really good times with you girls, especially you Claire, but now I think I would better go find a place for me to sleep. See ya some other day." With that, Kain turned to leave, but Claire stopped him by talking to him.

"Wait, don't you have a place to stay for the night?"

"Nope. I, huh, had some problems, so I have nowhere to sleep right now. I think I'll rent a hotel room or something."

"Hey, wait. I used to have a place around here, which I will use now while I'm on the city. As far as I remember, it has two rooms. If you doesn't mind, you can go and sleep around there while I'm on the city." Claire said that, and soon realized than she was just offering a room on her house to a man who 3 hours later she did never even know than existed. But, as much as she didn't comprehend it, she knew she could trust this man.

"Seriously? There's no problem? I mean… I'm almost a stranger to you, and I'm also a man…"

"No, there is no problem. You are my friend Kain. I will help you in whatever I can."

"I… I see" Kain smiled at this "Thanks Claire. I will accept your offer. Having a place to stay is already a good thing. Having a beautiful woman living under the same roof is a _very _good thing!"

"Hey now, don't go getting any ideas" She said, jokingly

"Thought never crossed my mind." He replied in defense

"I see you two will be leaving now. Well, I'm staying here for a bit longer. There is someone I'm waiting." Cindy said with a smile "I'll see you later Claire. You too Kain. Bye."

Kain and Claire waved their hands at Cindy while they leaved the bar. Soon, Claire went over to the bike she used to get there, and Kain walked towards her:

"Err… are we going on bike?" He asked, carefully

"Yes. Why? Something bothering you?" She said while putting on her helmet

"Err… no?" He said, more asking than answering

"Good. Then you can come with me." She pointed towards another helmet, waiting for him "Don't worry. I won't go fast."

"Okay." He said while grabbing the helmet with his hands "Man, I'm dead in so many ways now." He thought to himself, before climbing on the bike.

Part Two

"Chris, you really don't have to stay here. I'm a pretty grown girl. I can take care of myself just fine." Jill said, while walking in her apartment. Chris had insisted to accompany her in the way home, afraid that Kain may attack her alone. But, when they arrived, he just decided he would spend the night with her, so he could watch over her.

"Hell yeah I do. You saw how strong that guy was back there Jill. There's no way I'll leave you alone with someone like him after you." Chris couldn't understand why she seemed not to want him there. Could she not see that her life was in risk there?

"Yeah I know, but if you don't remember, even you with all those muscles did not have a chance against him in close combat, and bullets are pretty much useless against him. Even if you stay with me, he would just take out two rabbits with one strike. Besides, I really don't think he will be attacking us again tonight. And, how do you plan on sleeping here anyway? It isn't like if I had magical powers to know you where going to want to spend the night here. I don't have a room ready for you."

"Oh, this is no problem for me. I can always sleep at your room."

Jill stopped instantly on her track with this and turned around to look at Chris face to see if he was serious "Excuse me?"

"On-the-floor." He said, slowly, so that Jill could feel every single word.

"Much better." She said, while starting to walk again.

"But seriously Jill, it won't hurt for me to sleep here tonight. I'm just going to make sure you're safe, that's all. It's not like if I'm going to start living here you know."

Jill sighed upon hearing this "Fine… but just for tonight, ok? Tomorrow you're going to sleep at your own apartment, is that clear?"

"Clear as the blue sky." He said with a smile for getting what he wanted.

"But… Chris, I've been thinking. I think we should warn Barry and Rebecca about this."

"Why? He didn't said he was after anyone else, just you and me. I don't think they're in danger."

"Maybe… but they work here on New York too. We should at the very least let them know what happened. If I'm right, today is their day off, they shouldn't know until now."

"Don't worry. Tomorrow we warn they. They must be sleeping by now, and I do not want to wake they up."

"… You're right. Well, then I guess I'll take some sleep."

"And I will come with you."

"On-the-floor." She said slowly

"Damnit." He mumbled to himself.

Part Three

Claire got out of the bike as soon as she parked, and took away the helmet from her face, freeing her hair. She then turned around, to look at Kain, who was getting out of the bike:

"See? It wasn't so bad." She said with a smile on her face. Kain got his helmet with his hands and took it away, showing than his face was pale and his eyes showed than, well, he was scared as hell! He looked to Claire and said slowly.

"This… was… the scariest… thing… of… my… life!"

"Oh, come on! I did not drive that fast!"

"You where on 130!"

"So what?"

"The limit was 40!"

"Rules are made to be broken."

"And you took of your hands from the bike to pose as an angel on the middle of the road! I almost had a heart attack back there!"

"Oooh, so cute."

"Shut up. Anyway, this is your place." Said Kain as he stopped arguing with Claire and looked at the place in front of him. It was a simple house, not a big one, but it was definitely better than Kain's original plan. Especially because he didn't have a original plan.

"Yup. Come on in." She said as she entered the house and Kain went right after her.

The interior of the round was simple, just like the house itself. Still, this only made it feel better, like a true place where you could go and relax, allowing yourself a true rest. Kain looked around and saw a TV in there, and Claire could swear than instantly he was already at it's front, trying to put it on:

"Mans, always after the TV." Claire shook her head with this.

"Hey, don't put the blame on us."

"And who should I put the blame on then?"

"I don't know! But I don't want you to put it on me!" He said, while lifting his hands up to the air.

Claire couldn't help but laugh at this a little "Ok, sure thing. Well, anyway, I'll go take a bath now. You can watch TV if you want. When I'm back, I'll show you your room, ok?"

"Ok, go on. I'll wait right here." Kain said this while waving his left hand. With this, Claire left the room, going towards the bathroom, while Kain turned the TV on and began watching it… well… kinda watching it, since he just stayed changing channels.

After forty minutes, Kain heard the sound of a door opening and, moved by his instincts, he looked at it. On the place was Claire, with wet hair and a towel around her body. Kain eyes opened wide at this sight, and the same happened to Claire's eyes, showing than she didn't expect him to be there:

"Oh damn!" She thought to herself "I completely forgot he was here! How stupid! That's what I get for spending too much time in the bath!"

"Oh… my… god…" Kain thought, while looking at Claire with his mouth wide open "She got a really good pair of ti- put yourself together Kain!"

The two stared at each other for a few moments, recovering from the shock of meeting each other in that… clothes. But, as soon as they recovered, Claire quickly hurried to her room while Kain whistled and looked around, trying to act as if he never saw Claire in that situation. Sometime later, Claire opened the door of her room, now dressed. She was wearing a white social shirt with a blue jeans pants, in a very casual attire. She looked at Kain and blushed a little remembering what happened just some time ago, but decided to speak to him anyway:

"Hey, Kain. Um, your room is right next to me, to the left." She pointed at a door left from the door she just walked though "You can use whatever you want in there. You can use the bathroom too, just… let me know before you do, ok?"

"Ok. And, um, Claire?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"You look pretty nice in a towel."

"Oh, shut up!"

Part Four

While all that happened, in a alley near Jill Valentine's apartment, a group of men were hiding. They were all wearing combat suits with a helmet and a mask, but one of they was different. A familiar man, strangely wearing a helmet and a gas mask even at this place, with a H&K MP5 in his hands. That man was a former Umbrella soldier, codename: HUNK. HUNK soon pressed a small button on a radio on his back, and a sound could be heard from it:

"The team is on it's position. We are near Valentine's house now. Can we go on with the mission?" HUNK said, with a cold voice.

"Affirmative. Invade the house and capture subject Jill Valentine. I don't want a failure." Said a voice, apparently from nowhere

"Copy that." HUNK said, as he touched again the same button, and the sound then ended.


	4. The Death and the Valentine

Author Note: Hey guys, here it is! The fourth chapter of this history! Sorry to be late, I had some other business to take care of, and this kinda took some of my time for this history. This time may look to be smaller than the because of his lower size, but don't be tricked! There's a lot of things going on this chapter.

[For those who already read it] Yes, I've made the decision to make David King from the outbreak series be in fact Billy Coen, from Resident Evil 0. Since there is some time between each one of these games, it is possible than Billy had go to Raccoon city under a alias. Besides, the two remind me of each other: both have black hair, and both kind of have a bad boy air around they. Of course, Billy is apparently more muscular than David, but in 0, Billy was wearing just a shirt, while in Outbreak David is seen wearing a plumber outfit. I also did this to associate the fact than David is pretty mysterious in the Outbreak, and he seems less afraid than the other protagonists from the zombies (except, of course, Kevin and Mark, but one of they was a R.P.D officer and the other fought in the war). Hope you people like this relation I've done.

I also would like to thank Mai8370, for reviewing this history. Thanks Mai, your review is much appreciated. It really makes me want to keep up this history, seeing someone is enjoying it.

Now, on with the chapter!

Part One

In Jill's apartment, Jill was already laying in her bed, face turned towards the roof. Even now, the man from before was still on her mind. What did he want? Why did he come after her? Was he a Umbrella survivor? Or… someone who was part of Tricell? Maybe even a associate to Wesker?

"No, it can't be. Like if THAT man would have someone who cares about him enough to pick up his fight." She said to herself. Still, she could not get her mind off the thought. She somehow had a feeling than that man had something to do with Wesker. She just didn't know what, and why…

"Jill, you got nothing to eat here? I'm starving!" Said a hungry Chris as he opened the door to Jill's room. Jill, almost instantly, lifted her upper body to have a better look at Chris.

"There's plenty of food there Chris. **Healthy** food." She said while putting more strength on the word healthy. She knew pretty well than Chris wasn't someone like her, who liked these kinds of food.

"But there's no meat! No potato chips! No chocolate! How can you live without all of those? Listen, just because you're a vegetarian, it doesn't means I have to be one too!" He said. After all, just because Jill had that crazy habits and this thing about 'healthy' food, it did not mean Chris would have to be like her.

"Well, you should have thought about that befo- wait, what is that?" Jill interrupted herself from speaking to point at something on the ground, which just came from below her door. Both, her and Chris soon saw that it was a smoke grenade.

"Shit!" Chris shouted as he kicked the grenade towards the door again, just as a man with mask and helmet entered the room. The man was greeted by the smoke, than surprised him, making him walk backwards. The next thing he remembered, was a angry Chris hitting him in the face with a direct punch, and throwing him back. Chris quickly reached for his gun, silently thanking God for his habit of always being armed. As he did this, he could hear footsteps on the place.

"Jill, there's more of them! Quick, grab your gun and call the police!" he said to her before walking from the door, moving to the main room of the apartment. Jill, who had already lifted herself from the bed, quickly reached for her gun than was in a small table near her bed. She readied the gun and prepared to go after Chris, but then remembered what he said, and grabbed her cell phone from one pocket in her clothes, dialing the number of the police on it right away.

"New York Police Department, what can I help you?" Said a woman voice on the other side of the phone, sounding like if she was annoyed.

"I'm being attacked in my house by armed men! I need someone to come over here ASAP!" Jill shouted at the phone.

"Miss, please calm down and lower your voice. Now, to begin everything, where is your house?" Said the annoyed and disinterested woman on the phone.

"It is in- oh, for God sake, just check Jill Valentine on the BSAA!" With this, Jill ended the call. She never had patience for public services attendants, and besides, she didn't had time, as a soon as she finished, she heard gunshots coming from the main room.

"Chris!" She yelled as she dashed towards the exit of her room. But, as soon as she got out of her room, she was hit be a hard kick on the stomach, and her head was suddenly grabbed by a man and smashed against the floor, knocking her out instantly.

"Target has been neutralized. Heading towards the extraction point now." Said HUNK, the one who knocked Jill out, while lifting her with one arm and placing her in his left shoulder. He then turned to face another agent than was with him. "What about the other ones?"

"Kraken has been knocked out by Redfield as soon as he tried to enter the room. As far as I know, Cerberus and Fenrir are in confront with Redfield now sir." Said the agent to HUNK.

"Fine. It would be too much of a trouble to take Kraken with us, besides, he doesn't know much about us. Leave him here. Phoenix, order Cerberus and Fenrir to fall back now." Said HUNK as he began to move away, heading towards the door.

"Wait! You! Stay away from Jill!" Screamed a angry Chris as he ran in HUNK's direction. But, unfortunately for him, he was knocked out before he could reach him by a hit to the neck by one of HUNK agents.

"So boss, what should we do with him? Kill him?" Said the agent, which his uniform had written the codename 'Cerberus'.

"No. This isn't part of our mission. Leave him here. Let's just go." Finished HUNK, proceeding towards the exit with no further delays to this.

Part Two

Claire could feel his strong hands on her face. He was strong, he had a strong body, but he had too a gentle touch. He was caressing her face gently with his hand, while he whispered at her ear. "You have a beautiful skin. A beautiful hair. Beautiful eyes. Everything about you… it is… so beautiful…"

She moaned when she felt Kain lips on her neck and his hands suddenly on her back, gently pushing her towards him. She offered no resistance, and let him bring her closer to his body. She could feel his chest against her, could feel he caressing her back, and could listen to his voice, whispering in her ear. "Claire…" he said, slowly "You should… wake up from this crazy dream because, if you didn't notice yet, my personality is way different from this."

Just as he said that, Claire woke up. She was on her bed, still at the middle of the night, and Kain wasn't even near from her room. "Oh man…" she sighed "Now I'm having dreams about a man I just meet? I guess it is like Cindy said to me one time… I should find a husband." She paused for a moment, considering the option, before turning in the bed to sleep again. "Nah, too much trouble."

In the meanwhile, on the room right next to her, Kain was looking by the window, while thinking about what he just did to Chris and Jill. "They treated me like if they never saw me before… maybe I made a mistake? … No… I have my memories. Besides, Wesker confirmed every single bit of it. There's no way they are innocent." He then saw a black sedan running down the streets, windows closed. The car had black windows, but even with this, when the car passed below a light source, Kain could see Jill's face in the car, apparently unconscious. His eyes went wide when he saw this, but he managed to controlhimself.

"That was that woman, Valentine… well, I don't have anything to do with this. In fact, this is pretty good for me, since I hate her. But still… why do I feel this way?" He said to himself, while looking at the car going away. "I feel… like if I should help her…"

Part Three

Rebecca Chambers, now a BSAA agent, was walking down the streets. She was, until shortly before, in a club, dragged there by some friends since it was her day off. But, Rebecca wasn't the kind of girl who likes these places, and her friends were having a good time, so, deciding not to disturb they, she decided to go back home by herself. However, while on the way, just when she was passing to the side of a alley, she felt the cold touch of iron on her head. Turning only her eyes to the side, she could she what was that. To her side, a man was holding a pistol towards her head. A man with black hair, wearing a T-shirt. A man she knew far too well.

"Bi-Billy…" She let out, with surprise just stamped on her face. The man just smiled at this, lowering his gun from her head and relaxing his stance.

"Well, you could say that, princess. But now, I'm kinda under the name of 'David King'." He said, now putting his gun in a holster in his back.

"David King… wait, I heard about him! He is one of the survivors of Raccoon City! But… I heard from George about his personality… he was different from you." She said, a little confused at the revelation.

"Well well, you did meet George, didn't you? But, he's right. I didn't just change my appearance back there, you know. If I didn't change my personality a little too, they would soon have some guesses about who I really am. Besides, I don't know if I did such a good job. Anyway, that's beside the point. Rebecca, I came here to warn you about something." He said, now without the smile on his face and with a pretty more serious tone on his speak.

"Warn me? About what?" Rebecca said, now, more confused than ever.

"About a man, a dangerous man. Rebecca… I came here to warn you about Alex Wesker."


End file.
